battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
A180 Blaster Pistol
The A180 Blaster Pistol is a weapon available to players who have the for 's . The weapon makes a return in Star Wars Battlefront II, but only as the sniper configuration Overview This blaster is Jyn Erso's primary weapon. Players can unlock the A180 by completing a Hutt Contract called Jyn's Solution, which can be purchased at Level 12 for 3,500 in-game credits. Configurations The A180 can be transformed into four different blaster configurations: pistol, rifle, sniper, and ion mode. The blaster will start in the pistol configuration. The other three configurations occupy the player's three Star Card slots. Blaster rifle This mode temporarily gives the A180 improved range, damage, and a fire rate similar to the A280C Blaster Rifle. This weapon is best used at medium range and can be activated by using the charge card activation button. Sniper This mode gives the A180 the range of a sniper and a guaranteed one-shot-kill for enemies further than ten meters. Take note that only one shot can be fired before a cooldown is required, similar to the DLT-19X. It can be activated using the left star card activation button. Ion This mode acts much like the secondary fire of the TL-50 Heavy Repeater, though the projectile drop-off begins much sooner. The A180's Ion mode does very high damage to droids, turrets, and vehicles, while doing minimal damage to enemy soldiers. This mode can be activated using the right star card activation button. Tips *Pistol mode is the standard mode for the A180, but never think this makes it weak. This pistol is more than capable of quickly dispatching an enemy, especially if the player is apt in pulling the pistol's trigger. *Rifle mode has improved range and rate of fire, along with a lower damage drop-off. This means it is great to use at medium-to-long range. A good time to activate this mode is when the player is pinned behind cover or when they are about to enter an open area. Use it to take on groups of enemies. *Sniper mode gives huge range improvement and a one hit kill for enemies further than ten meters without the Bodyguard trait. It is good to activate when pinned behind cover or in some sort of sniper perch. *Ion mode is useful for taking out well-placed turrets and droids, but don't be afraid to fire at an AT-ST or even an AT-AT. Be cautious of its limited range. It also is capable of setting off Proximity Bombs and other mines, but it is more efficient to use the A180's standard pistol mode. *The A180 is a great all-around weapon. A good way to take advantage of all its configurations is to hang out in close-range areas that are close to windows and doorways, giving line of sight to long-ranged areas. The A180 is best used with the Bounty Hunter or Bodyguard trait, as the former allows the player to use the blaster's special modes more often, and the latter can keep them alive. *Kills reduce configuration cooldowns. Trivia *The pistol configuration resembles the German Luger pistol with a larger barrel shroud and heavily modified action. *The A180 is the only weapon in to have configurations, and is the only one to give the player a completely different loadout. *The A180 does occupy your hand slots but you will use the same primary trait which depends on which hand Card you've used recently. Gallery Rendition1_img.jpg|Pistol mode. Rendition2_img.jpg|Blaster mode. Rendition3_img.jpg|Sniper mode. Rendition4_img.jpg|Ion cannon mode. Alex-sashin-alexsashin-03 a180 ion mode.jpg Alex-sashin-alexsashin-02 a180 ion front.jpg A180 Blaster Pistol - Sebastian Kim.jpg A180 Blaster Pistol 2 - Sebastian Kim.jpg Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Weapons in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Blaster Pistols Category:Season Pass Content Category:Rogue One: Scarif DLC Category:Weapons